warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Howling Griffons
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = 35th Millennium | Number = 4 | Successors of = Unknown | Successor Chapters = None Known | Primarch = Unknown | Chapter Master = Master Alvaro | Homeworld = Unknown | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Yellow and Red quartered }} The Howling Griffons Chapter are Loyalist Space Marines who fought in the Badab War and saw extensive action in the 13th Black Crusade,Codex: Eye of Terror 3rd Edition, (2003) p16. Chambers, Andy; Hoare, Andy, and Kelly, Phil. Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-398-5. fighting against Chaos Plague Marines in the defense of the world of Amistel Majoris. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Howling Griffons Chapter colour scheme is a quartered red and yellow design. Chapter Badge The Howling Griffons Chapter badge is a black griffon rampant.Codex: Space Marines''3rd Edition {1998) p22-23. Chambers Andy, Games Workshop, Nottingham, ISBN 1-869893-28-X. On Sigmar VI, the Insurgency Force from this Chapter wore a yellow, orange and brown camouflage pattern with smaller black spots. Chapter History The Howling Griffons take special pride in their oaths, seeing each as an eternal conflict until the deed is finished. Before battle, additional oaths are added to their already exceedingly long lists, some for the chapter and others more personal. Once an oath is taken, a battle brother goes to extreme lengths to complete it and it is never forgotten, even after decades. Completed or satisfied oaths are a badge of honour, often inscribed on parchments or directly in the armour of the Howling Griffon Space Marines. Notable Battles *'Arios System''' (220.M38) (see Orlando Furioso, below) *'Valerian Purges' - The Howling Griffons, with the Imperial Guard's 108th Cadian Regiment, the "Wyverns", saw action in the Valerian Purges. *'Badab War' (901-912.M41) - The Howling Griffons were assigned to convoy duties during the Badab War, allowing the Red Scorpions and Fire Hawks to return to their normal duties. *'13th Black Crusade' (999.M41) During the 13th Black Crusade the Howling Griffons sent 8 companies. The 1st Company of the Howling Griffons including Chapter Master Alvaro,where based on the battle barge Force of Destiny and engaged upon a mission to track down and persecute a company of Night Lords Chaos Space Marines under the command of the infamous Daemon Prince Periclitor. *'Liberation of Vanqualis' - The world of Vanqualis was under attack by Orks. The Howling Griffons along with the the Imperial Guard's 901st Penal Legion fought against the Orks. Shortly after landing they turned on the Renegade Soul Drinkers Chapter, believing them to be the bearers of a Chaos artefact, the Black Chalice. Notable Howling Griffons *'Chapter Master Orlando Furioso' - Late in the year 220.M38 the Howling Griffons Chapter were preparing to celebrate their 5000th anniversary of their Founding. As Furioso and the First Company made their way to the Chapter's homeworld, Lord Periclitor of the Night Lords and a substantial force of his Chosen fell upon the Howling Griffons' ship as it traversed the Arios beacon. The battle was a furious one, culminating with Periclitor and his elite boarding Furioso's battle barge aboard their Dreadclaws. The attack crippled the ship, and the defenders were forced to evacuate aboard their Thunderhawk and escape pods. The battle was continued upon the surface of Arios Quintus, where the survivors were surrounded and eventually cut down. The body of Furioso was mounted upon the fore of his Thunderhawk, this permitted that the body and gene-seed to be successfully recovered. And now the chapter has another date to mark in their calendar each year. *'Mercaeno, Chief Librarian of the Howling Griffons' - Mercaeno fulfilled the oath of avenging Chapter Master Orlando's death by vanquishing the Daemon Prince Periclitor during the 13th Black Crusade. He then led the battle barge Cerulean Claw to Vanqualis in the Obsidian System to fulfill an oath to the ruling Falken family to defeat the Soul Drinkers who were mistakenly identified as the bearers of the Chaos artefact called the Black Chalice. He had a titanic physical and psychic duel with Sarpedon in the Soul Drinkers space hulk Brokenback. He broke Sarpendon's Force Staff and defeated him. However before he could deal the death blow to Sarpedon with his force axe, he met his demise at the hands of Eumenes, the renegade leader of the Soul Drinkers. Sarpedon defeated Eumenes and won the leadership of the Chapter back. Chapter Master Sarpedon of the Soul Drinkers now wields Lord Mercaeno's Force Axe. Periclitor For millennia, the Howling Griffons had a rancorous hatred of the warband of the Daemon Prince Periclitor, formerly of the Night Lords Traitor Legion, who slew their Chapter Master Orlando Furioso and the entire 1st Company on the 5000th anniversary of the Chapter's creation. During the 13th Black Crusade, however, the current Chapter Master Alvaro diverted his battle barge Force of Destiny from the war effort to pursue the Daemon Prince. Revenge was finally obtained when Periclitor was banished at the height of a titanic space battle between the Howling Griffons' 1st Company and the Chosen Chaos Space Marines of the Daemon Prince. Sources *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition) (2003) p. 16. Chambers, Andy; Hoare, Andy, and Kelly, Phil. Nottingham: Games Workshop. *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition) (1998) p. 22-23. Chambers Andy. Nottingham: Games Workshop. Category:H Category:Space Marine Chapters